Perdóname
by Lupiizbtr
Summary: La primera noche de Fenris y Hawke, como aparece en el juego pero con un toque personal romántico y algunos cambios.


"¡Sal de mi mente!", se decía Fenris sentado en la orilla de su cama con los codos recargados en

sus rodillas, se tocaba el cabello con gran desesperación, estaba al borde de la locura, irritado,

desesperado. Desde que podía recordar nunca había experimentado esas sensaciones. Eran

sentimientos desconocidos, ocultos en lo más profundo y oscuro de su corazón, quería sacarla de

su cabeza, pero había una cosa que no comprendía: Al corazón no se le puede mandar.

Sus ojos estaban plasmados en sus pensamientos y su voz en los sonidos que trataba de escuchar,

estaba desesperado, la necesitaba y él lo sabía…se levantó abruptamente y camino casi corriendo

hacia la finca de Hawke, pasando entre la multitud como si las calles estuvieran vacías, por fin

llegó, se sentía emocionado y a la vez asustado e incómodo, quería irse pero sus pies se quedaron

quietos y sus manos tocaron la puerta. "Messere Fenris!" dijo Bhodan que abrió la puerta

invitándolo a pasar "La señorita Catherine no está, pero si gusta esperarla…", Fenris de sentó en

una pequeña banca que había en el recibidor sin decir nada.

Por fin se abrió la puerta, era ella, su dulce olor la delataba, ambos se miraron y por un momento

se perdieron en la profundidad de los ojos del otro. "Fenris?", dijo Hawke, "Yo…no puedo…te

necesito Hawke, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no puedo sacarte de mi mente", dijo Fenris con

esos ojos, esa mirada que Hawke nunca había visto, por primera vez no había odio ni enojo. "Dime

que me vaya y lo haré", dijo mientras miraba al suelo. Hawke se acercó lentamente y acaricio sus

brazos obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos, mientras se acercaba a sus labios. Sus corazones

palpitaban tan rápidamente, tan llenos de adrenalina; se acercaban dudosos, querían retroceder

pero no podían, sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, podía sentir su aliento, su respiración

acelerada, sus cuerpos nunca habían estado tan cerca. Hawke lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su

habitación, para su suerte el salón estaba vacío y llegaron sin problemas ni preguntas incomodas,

mientras caminaban Fenris se llenaba más y más de miedo quería detenerse pero seguía caminado

tomándola de la mano.

Al llegar se detuvieron, no sabían que hacer, Hawke había estado con más hombres antes pero

ninguno como Fenris, él sin pensarlo la beso de nuevo, el fuego de la chimenea llenaba de calor

sus cuerpos, todo estaba en silencio excepto por el sonido de la madera quemándose al fuego, ya

no eran besos tiernos como los de hace un momento, ahora estaban llenos de pasión, Hawke besó

su cuello mientras le quitaba la parte superior de la armadura, el sólo acariciaba su espalda. Se

deshicieron de sus ropas entre caricias cariñosas, ahora ya no había nada más entre ellos, nada

que pudiera separar sus cuerpos, Fenris miraba la belleza de Hawke, la belleza de su cuerpo tan

perfecto, ella también contemplaba su cuerpo, miraba las líneas blancas dibujadas en su piel, lo

miró de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en sus ojos verdes que le suplicaban se acercara más, pero antes

de que pudiera hacerlo él se acercó y la besó tiernamente, caminaron lentamente entre besos al

borde de la cama dónde se dejaron caer, él estaba casi sobre ella besándola con ternura, luego

beso su cuello lentamente mientras ella cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, se colocó sobre ella, las

suaves y blancas sabanas envolvían sus cuerpos, sus labios no se separaban, se miraban a los ojos

llenos éxtasis, ella beso su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cabello llena de placer, el

miedo se había ido, ahora sólo estaban ellos, desde ahora se pertenecían.

De pronto imágenes comenzaron a llegar a Fenris, recuerdos que no eran suyos…o si lo eran,

voces que le susurraban al oído, cosas que nunca pasaron, rostros que no conocía, o que al menos

no recordaba. Su mente estaba distraída pero no podía simplemente ignorar lo que estaba

sintiendo, no podía simplemente parar, no quería tampoco. Ella lo tomo de los hombros y lo

recostó en la cama, ahora ella era quien estaba sobre él, él la tomaba por la cintura y la miraba a

los ojos aunque realmente no estaba ahí. Había terminado y con ello se fueron las imágenes y

recuerdos…todo estaba olvidado y su mente volvía a estar en blanco, se sintió desesperado "Que

había pasado?", se recostaron cubiertos por las sabanas, Hawke lo miró "Fenris…", él sabía lo que

estaba a punto de decir y se sintió aun peor, todo fue tan rápido y tan traumático simplemente

quería irse, Hawke no dijo nada más y puso su cabeza en su pecho para comenzar a dormir, Fenris

esperó a que estuviera completamente dormida y se levantó con mucho cuidado, se vistió de

nuevo y se detuvo a mirarla, era como un ángel, tan serena y tranquila, tomó el pañuelo que

descansaba en la mesa de noche y salió sin mirar atrás. Al llegar a su mansión se recostó en la

cama mirando el techo lleno de grietas, herido por su cobardía, por no quedarse y decirle lo que

había pasado, se sentía como un cobarde que se dejó invadir por el miedo; olió el dulce olor qué

salía del pañuelo "Perdóname", dijo mientras lo amarraba a su muñeca para llevarla siempre

consigo.

Hawke despertó y se vio sola, él ya no estaba, la había dejado, la había usado. Se levantó y se

vistió preguntándose el porqué; había sentido que era tan real, que el también sentía algo por ella

pero no fue así, salió de su habitación y miró por la ventana, se dijo que no lloraría y no lo hizo,

siguió adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, por fuera estaba tranquila aunque por dentro

estaba tan herida que su corazón sangraba…


End file.
